Turshwud
by likemycoffee
Summary: Jack and Ianto attend their son's first parents' evening. Ianto wants things to go smoothly. Of course they don't. Jack/Ianto; Gwen/Rhys; OCs. Complete for now but I may write more.


'Jack – be serious.'

'I am being serious, Yan. Why can't I wear my coat?'

'Because Jack – just for this evening this is not about you being the centre of attention; this is about our son. It's Alex's first parents' evening and I want you to be on your best behaviour.'

'I will be on my best behaviour, but why can't I be on my best behaviour in my coat?'

'Because in that coat you're Torchwood, Jack; you're the hero who fights the bad guys and saves the world and flirts with everyone. Tonight you're not Torchwood – you're just Alex's dad. Please will you just leave the coat at home?'

Jack sighed and pouted.

'If you leave it behind I'll give you a reward later,' Ianto said with a wink and Jack's expression immediately transformed into a grin.

'Really? Will you wear the UNIT cap?'

Ianto nodded and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

'I love you so much, Ianto Harkness- Jones.'

'I love you too, Cariad.'

Ianto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips before going into the living room to see to Alex.

Jack watched his husband as he made sure that Alex had his coat fastened up properly. He couldn't believe the little man was five years old. He was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday that Jack had given birth to him – by caesarean section in the Hub's medical bay. He remembered Martha placing tiny little Alex in Ianto's arms. Ianto had tears in his eyes and Jack had felt so incredibly happy. Five years later nothing had changed. If anything Jack loved the two men in his life more than ever.

'Jack – you ready to go?' Ianto's voice shook Jack from his thoughts.

'You ok, Cariad? You looked like you were on another planet then.' Ianto sounded concerned.

Jack smiled at him.

'Just thinking that I must be the luckiest man in the universe,' he replied.

'You big softie.'

'Come on Dad; come on Tad. Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys are waiting.' Alex called to his parents as he waited patiently by the front door. He loved spending time at Gwen and Rhys' house. They always spoiled him rotten.

'Ok, ok we're coming,' Ianto laughed.

When Alex was safely deposited with Gwen and Rhys, Jack headed off to Alex's school.

They were driving Ianto's car which Jack wasn't happy about.

'I don't know why we couldn't just bring the SUV.'

'Jack, please don't start again,' Ianto sighed.

'What?'

'You know what. I don't want Alex to have a hard time at school because of us. It's going to be hard enough for him because we're both men.'

Jack rolled his eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes at me Jack, you know it's true. This isn't the 51st century – a lot of people these days don't think two gay men should raise a child – and I know – we're not gay but that's how people see us.

'I just want to protect Alex as much as I can. Us driving to school in the SUV with Torchwood written all over it and you swishing around in your coat just draws attention. I don't want him getting picked on. God I sound like an overprotective parent.'

Jack smiled at Ianto.

'No – you sound like a father who loves his son; which is exactly what you are. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They pulled up in the primary school car park and Jack and Ianto made their way inside to the hall was full of parents. Jack and Ianto sat down on the hard plastic chairs and waited for Alex's teacher - Miss Hall - to become available.

They had never met Alex's teacher before that evening, but they knew Alex was very fond of her. Every day he came home full of stories about the things they had done in class. As they sat and waited, Jack took the opportunity to study the woman who had such influence over his son's life.

'She is gorgeous,' he leaned over and whispered to Ianto.

'Stop it, Jack.'

'No, but seriously don't you think she's gorgeous?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Yes – she's very attractive but you start flirting with her and I will kill you.'

'Aw – come on Yan. Don't be a spoilsport.'

'You know, I should really be offended that my husband is ogling other people in front of me.'

'But you're not because you know I love you; and you know I'm all talk. I'd never cheat on you. You just pretend to get mad at me.'

'Don't be so sure,' Ianto replied, but he gave Jack a smile that told him he wasn't serious.

Just at that moment, Miss Hall finished talking to some parents and Jack and Ianto made their way forwards to the table.

'You must be Alex's parents,' she greeted them warmly.

'Yes, I'm Ianto Harkness- Jones and this is my husband Jack.'

'_Captain_ Jack Harkness- Jones,' Jack added extending his hand in greeting and fixing Miss Hall with his trademark grin. 'And you must be Miss Hall.'

Ianto kicked Jack under the table and gave him a look that clearly said 'Stop it.'

Jack smiled innocently at him.

'Well,' Miss Hall began she shuffled the paper on her desk and looked rather flustered. Ianto recognised it as what he'd dubbed 'The Harkness Effect.'

'How's Alex getting on?' Ianto prompted her.

'Yes, right – Alex,' Miss Hall began. 'He's settled in very well. He's made a lot of friends. He's a very popular member of the class.'

Jack smiled. 'He's full of enthusiasm for school,' he told her. 'Thanks to you, I'm sure.'

Miss Hall flushed again.

_What's the matter with you?_ She thought to herself. _Oh come on he's gorgeous – they both are. God, I knew Alex had two fathers but I never thought they'd be so – hot. I bet they're amazing in bed together._

'He's actually progressing at much faster rate than we normally expect,' Miss Hall continued, trying to remain calm. 'I'm sure you're aware he is reading independently and his writing and maths skills are developing very quickly.'

Ianto beamed. 'I always said he was a genius.'

'He's got a very active imagination. He likes making up stories about a dinosaur called – Myfanwy I think it is.'

Jack and Ianto shot each other a look.

'Er –' Ianto stammered. 'Yes – Alex loves dinosaurs. Ever since we took him to the Natural History Museum last year; they really caught his imagination.'

_Nice cover babe_ Jack thought to himself.

'Yes,' Miss Hall continued 'I thought it must have come from home influence – we haven't covered dinosaurs yet, you see.'

Jack and Ianto nodded.

'And his drawings are very life like.'

'Drawings?' Jack asked.

'Yes,' Miss hall reached down into her bag and pulled out a picture. Jack and Ianto didn't need to read the name – Alex Harkness- Jones written neatly in the bottom corner to know that this picture had been drawn by their son. It depicted a large, pterodactyl – very accurately drawn for a five year old. It was clearly Myfanwy. She was flying above a house and there was a figure – which Jack and Ianto assumed correctly to be Alex himself – riding on her back.

'Oh,' Jack said. 'Yes – that is very realistic.'

'He loves drawing,' Ianto added.

Miss Hall nodded. 'There are some – more concerning drawings that Alex has done recently,' she said. 'I think you should see them.'

'Concerning, how?' Ianto asked with a frown.

Miss Hall placed another picture in front of Jack and Ianto. Their mouths dropped open in shock.

The picture depicted a man wearing a long coat; standing next to a big, black car with _Turshwud_ written in childish scrawl on the side of it. The man was holding a gun and aiming it at what was clearly intended to be a dead Weevil lying on the floor.

'I'm sure you can understand my concern.' Miss Hall said looking at Jack and Ianto's shocked expressions. 'Does he do any drawings like this at home?'

Ianto turned suddenly to Jack, whose expression had turned vaguely sheepish.

'Is there something you want to tell me, Jack?' Ianto's voice sounded unnaturally calm.

'Um – what do you mean, Yan?'

'You know very well what I mean.' Ianto's glare was fierce. 'Have you been taking Alex Weevil hunting?'

Jack looked down at the floor. He couldn't possibly lie to Ianto.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I didn't intend to take him, he was just in the car with me when the thing appeared. I actually thought he was asleep.'

'I don't believe this, Jack!'

'Oh, come on Yan. It's not like I would've let anything happen to him. He was locked safe in the SUV.'

'I don't care. Anything could've happened to him. You might not have been able to stop it.'

'It was just a Weevil – it never got close to Alex.'

Miss Hall was watching the exchange. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. It seemed that this drawing – that she had taken to be a figment of Alex's imagination, in fact represented something that had actually taken place? Had Mr Harkness- Jones killed someone?

'Er – Mr Harkness...' she stammered. Both Jack and Ianto turned back to face her; as though they had suddenly realised where they were.

'Do you mean...? Did this... did it actually happen? What is going on in this picture?'

Jack looked at Ianto as though pleading for help.

'Oh, no.' Ianto said through gritted teeth, in response to Jack's expression. 'You can sort this one out on your own Harkness.'

Jack sighed. Here goes nothing.

'I think you know exactly what this drawing is of Miss Hall,' Jack answered her. 'It quite clearly shows me, standing in front of the Torchwood SUV, shooting an alien – a Weevil.'

'You – you killed it?'

'Oh no, I just sedated it until I could get it to a holding cell. This particular incident took place a few weeks ago. I don't make a habit of bringing Alex on missions,' he turned his head towards Ianto as he said this, 'and like I said I thought he was asleep. But what could I do? I could hardly leave the Weevil to go on a rampage in Cardiff city centre could I?'

'Who are you?' Miss Hall whispered.

'We – that is to say, Ianto and I – we work for Torchwood.'

Later that night when Alex was safely tucked up in bed, Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee. Jack stood in the doorway looking nervously at his husband.

'Do you want a cup?' Ianto asked.

'Depends – are you still mad at me?'

'What difference does it make?'

'If you're mad at me you'll give me de-caff.'

Ianto smiled despite himself.

'I won't give you de-caff, Jack.'

'So – you aren't mad at me?'

'I didn't say that.'

'Look, Yan. I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you about the Weevils but I didn't want you to worry – and I knew you would. You know I would never intentionally put Alex in danger, don't you? I'd die to protect him.'

'I know Jack,' Ianto sighed as he looked at his husband. 'Maybe I over-reacted a bit. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I get so scared sometimes. Torchwood is hardly the most child friendly of environments.'

'We do ok though, sweetheart.' Jack whispered as he tentatively placed his arms around Ianto's shoulders. He was relieved that Ianto didn't push him away, but instead leaned into his embrace.

'I love you, Jack.'

'I love you, Yan. More than I you will ever know.'

Ianto placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

'You do realise we'll have to retcon Miss Hall?' Jack said, 'as well as all the other parents and teachers in that hall who saw her faint.'

Ianto smiled.

'Already taken care of, Cariad.'

Jack looked at him, surprised.

'But I didn't have any retcon on me,' he said, 'and I thought you were making me sort this mess out by myself?'

Ianto kissed Jack again and whispered softly in his ear.

'You're my husband, Jack. That means you never have to deal with problems on your own.'

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto close to him, kissing his neck.

'Come on babe, let's go to bed,' he whispered.

'Only if you promise me one thing,' Ianto said. 'Next time, please can we try and get through a school event without having to retcon the entire teaching staff?'

Jack just grinned in response.


End file.
